


Silver Fox (Or Halfway There)

by timeforteaaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Parents, M/M, Old Married Couple, hopeless hopeless fluff, kaisoo have a grown up daughter, kyungsoo is a dilf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeforteaaa/pseuds/timeforteaaa
Summary: Jongin learns that is husband is a 'DILF', and he wholeheartedly agrees.





	Silver Fox (Or Halfway There)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachsooda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsooda/gifts), [my darling omelette amanda](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+darling+omelette+amanda), [indigomini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigomini/gifts), [At1stsight (at1stsoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/at1stsoo/gifts).



**HEYYYYYYYYYYYY BABBBIESSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**its me, that girl who keeps disappearing for several months at a time and then only reappearing with very short and disappointing fics???????????**

**I AM STILL HERE. PROMISE. i am constantly working on fics, i have so many wips at the minute but the trouble is i get so many ideas that i just start new fics without finishing other ones and then im DROWNING uhhhhhhhhhhh**

**ANYWAY i know all of us are a little bit :((( today for reasons which we will nOT DISCUSS ;;;;;;;**

**but do not fear. your least favourite kaisoo trash is here. WITH A VERY SHORT FIC BUT ITS BEEN IN MY DRAFTS FOR AGES AND IM SO GLAD MY BABY GETS TO SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY.**

**this fic, as usual, is cheese, and fluff, and cheese, and fluff, and fluff and cheese, and cheese and fluff. this is definitely a Classic Tea Fic, make no mistake my noodles.**

**This fic is dedicated to four very important people in my life: Lisa aka Peachsooda, Amanda aka (i dont think she has an ao3 oops but i love her all the same, Indi (indigomini) and Lizzie (At1stSight/Soo). Thank you to all four of you for being such lovely, lovely, lovely, wonderful people. Thank you for always being there for me no matter what and always checking in on me when I go off the radar. I love you so much.**

**They're probably all v confused right now because they're constatnly giving me ideas for fics but this fic didn't come from one of them but im giving it to them anyway????? please rest assured that the 434387 abo fics (inspired by indi) will be finished at some point, as will the turtle fic (thanks lisa) and as will the 283923892732 v naughty and often kinky fics that have come in to my head thanks to the ideas from 'pure and sweet' amanda and 'im such an innocent goat' lizzie. you are fooling no one, you two. NO ONE.**

**LOOK WHATS HAPPENED TEAGAN UR RAMBLING AGAIN FFS. I'LL BE FINISHED SOON I PROMISE. this fic is also dedicated to YOU. you the beautiful reader. whether you're new or old, old or new, I love you so much. so much. more than you will ever know. I know this next period of time might be difficult for us, but I know we can get through. We've been through so much as EXO-Ls already that I know we will make it out the other side. we have each other and we can always hold each others hands to get us through! thank you so much for always supporting me and reading my fics. i am always astounded that even one person reads my fics, especially after all these years ive been annoying you in fandom, and i am so unbelievably grateful. I adore writing, i really do, and I hope you'll be with me while I do a lot more of it!**

**OK ON TO THE FIC I PROMISE NOW.**

**as i said before, please never forget that i love you and im always here to talk if you need me. keep it cool, keep it kaisoo kids,**

**love,**

**tea <3333333333 **

**(unbetaed, as usual, so all the mistakes are a result of me and coffee at 3am. <3) **

"Can you just… please… for once… try not to embarrass me?” Kim Heeyoung begs with clasped hands pressed into her forehead. 

“Sweetie, when do we ever embarrass you in front of your friends?” Jongin trills, latching himself to Kyungsoo’s back and softly pressing a kiss behind his ear. 

“You’re embarrassing me _right now_.” Heeyoung glares. 

Jongin nuzzles further into Kyungsoo’s hair, breathing in a deep sigh. “Your friends aren’t here yet, angel.” 

Kyungsoo, for the most part, continues to dice his carrots and ignores his daughter’s wailing. 

Heeyoung sighs exasperatedly and rolls her eyes so hard she nearly falls off her chair. “Look. I know my other friends aren’t freaked out by your weird… kissing-and-in-love thing, but they’re _used_ to it. They _know_ you. My university friends have never met you before, and the last thing I want them to think is that my dads are weird sex addicts that can’t keep their hands off each other! It’s weird!” 

Kyungsoo fights down a snort and scrapes his carrots into the sizzling frying pan beside them. He leans back into Jongin indulgently and raises his eyebrow at Heeyoung. “Sprout, I think you’ll find that cuddling the person you’re in love with is quite normal.” 

“Yeah!” Jongin cries, “We’ve seen pictures of you and that Joonmyong guy —“ 

Heeyoung immediately flushes bright red and snaps “His name is Junmyeon, and we are _not_ dating!” 

“— Yes, yes, I’m sure that’s true.” Jongin placates, squeezing Kyungsoo gently round the waist, the silent signal for _please, try not to frown so hard at the thought of your daughter dating, we both know she’s practically in love with this Junmyeon already._

“It _is,_ but anyway, you’re getting off topic.” She fixes them with a cold stare ( _so much like Kyungsoo,_ Jongin thinks) and points a well-manicured finger in their direction. “You have half an hour. _Half an hour._ You need to get all of this lovey-dovey stuff out of your system by then, and then I want you to act like normal, reasonable adults around my friends. Please?” 

She pulls the wobbly lip and puppy eyes look ( _she’s so clearly got that from Jongin,_ Kyungsoo thinks) and both her fathers melt almost instantly. They still cannot resist their little girl. 

“Ok, Ok. We’ll behave.” They chorus. 

Heeyoung squeals and claps her hands together, before sliding of her stool elegantly. “Fabulous. I’m going to set the movie up.” 

“Yes sweetheart.” Jongin chuckles, burying his face in Kyungsoo’s neck to smother his laughter. “She’s so much like you,” He mutters to his husband. “ _So much._ I’ve never seen manipulation like it.” 

“Don’t miss me too much while I’m gone!” Heeyoung slings over her shoulder as she glides out of the room and sprints down the hallway. 

Kyungsoo laughs quietly in return, leaning down to drop a kiss onto the arm Jongin has draped across him. “I’ve taught her well. Now, come on you, help me finish this dinner!” 

***

“Soo.” Jongin hisses, his ear pressed to a glass pressed to the wall. “ _Soo._ They’re talking about us.” 

Kyungsoo fights down an eye roll and a smirk before he leans back against the sofa to continue watching whatever artsy indie film he’s making Jongin watch this week. “I thought we promised not to spy on our daughter.” He raises an eyebrow. 

Jongin huffs at his husband, turning back to the wall. 

“ _How long have your dads been together?”_ One of the girls asks. Areum, he thinks. Or was that Soohyun? 

“ _Twenty eight years this year, married for twenty four.”_ Heeyoung replies. 

The room erupts into unintelligible coos, with one girl trilling “ _Awww, that’s so sweet!_ ” 

Jongin swells with pride just a little. They _are_ sweet. They’ve managed to stay this much in love for twenty eight years, and that is no mean feat. 

There’s a lull in conversation for a few moments, precious silence, until one of Heeyoung’s friends pipes up again. 

“ _Hey, your dad is a DILF, though.”_

Groans and giggles emanate through the wall before descending into loud, raucous cackles. 

Jongin frowns. DILF? 

“ _I agree. The way he said ‘hi I’m Kyungsoo’ in that voice. Phew.”_

_“Those eyebrows.”_

_“Those ARMS.”_

_“He cooks amazingly too, oh my God.”_

_“Agreed. Total DILF.”_

_“He is NOT a DILF.”_ Heeyoung’s voice cuts through, and Jongin can almost hear the eye roll and suppressed laughter in her tone. 

_“He is COMPLETELY a DILF.”_

_“Your other dad is way too cute to be a DILF though. He’s like a teddy bear. I want to tuck him into bed, he’s so sweet. But man, Do Kyungsoo. DILF.”_

_“Ugh I hate you guys so much.”_

“Soo— Soo what’s a DILF?” Jongin squints at his husband. “Soo, they’re saying you’re a DILF.” 

The trademark smirk crawls its way on to Kyungsoo lips again. He shakes his head affectionately and pats his lap as an appeal. “I’ll tell you later - now come and snuggle me.”

“Soo, _tell me.”_ Jongin whines. 

“I will later. But now I’m tired and I need some honey bear hugs.” Kyungsoo pouts. 

Jongin frowns, already feeling himself giving in. “Ok. Are you sure? You have to tell me later. Promise.” 

Kyungsoo grins winningly as Jongin plops himself down unceremoniously in his lap. “I will, promise. I love you.” He pecks Jongin softly on the top of the head and snakes his arms round him with a gentle squeeze. 

Jongin hums contentedly, already feeling himself start to drift off. Kyungsoo’s arms just feel so _safe._ “I love you so much.” 

He’ll find out what DILF means tomorrow, he’s sure. 

***

The weather is so lovely today. 

Pleasantly warm, but not too hot, and just enough of a breeze for things to feel fresh. 

Kyungsoo loves days like this, even if he does have to do housework. 

The familiar routine of pairing Jongin’s barely worn socks and folding his underwear is oddly comforting. The menial task serves as a reminder that he is really very lucky — he has a family, people he adores and who adore him just as much in return. They’ve been together for nearly thirtyand Kyungsoo still feels that twinge in his chest just looking at Jongin’s holey socks. Must be love. 

To aid him in his task, Kyungsoo has the doors on their bedroom’s Juliet balcony open, and he can hear faint thrums of music from below. 

Despite insistence from Kyungsoo (and several medical professionals) that Jongin should perhaps scale back the dancing, he can never stop his enthusiasm and desire to continue choreographing for the kids in his dance school. 

Kyungsoo can’t see him, but he can feel his presence, and he knows that his husband is there, barefoot on the sun-warmed patio, tapping out new combinations and footwork. 

He gets a few more moments of this blissful feeling before the music slowly fades away and Jongin starts calling.

“Soo! Baby! Kyungsoo! Soo!” 

Kyungsoo drops the roll of socks he’s holding onto the bed and heads over to the balcony. 

Jongin is there, waving and squinting up at him in a pair of threadbare sweatpants and nothing else. 

Jongin doesn’t have the ripped torso or the arms of steel like he did when he was a twenty year old, like when Kyungsoo first laid eyes on him. Yet, after all these years, Kyungsoo still looks at thattanned, gently glistening skin and thinks _yum_. 

A grin breaks across his face as he leans on the balcony. God, he’s such a lovesick fool. “Hello?” 

Jongin grins back and points at his phone excitedly. “Soo! Oh my God! You are a DILF! I completely agree!” 

Kyungsoo takes a few moments to process what his husband is saying to him before the embarrassment hits and he drops his head onto his arms with a groan. 

Jongin giggles delightedly below him, and Kyungsoo hears him jumping up and down eagerly. 

“I googled it! You are a DILF! Wait, you’re a… a DIDF! You’re a dad I _do_ fuck!” 

The old lady next door has lived their since their newlywed days, and Kyungsoo is pretty sure they’ve traumatised the poor old dear enough. “Ok, ok, if you say so!” He winces, flapping frantically to get Jongin to keep it down a little but also to hide his red tipped ears a little. 

Jongin is still sporting a cheeky grin. “You’ve still got it you know,” He winks, “I find the grey streaks very sexy.” He adds, running his fingers through his own hair for emphasis. 

“Luckily for you I feel the same.” Kyungsoo grimaces fondly. 

“What are we having for lunch by the way?” Jongin changes the subject, but fails to keep the grin off his face. 

“I was thinking of making a seasonal vegetable broth. Should be quite light so just pleasant in this weather.” 

“Mmm,” Jongin licks his lips and starts scrolling through his music on his phone again. “Sounds delicious. Are you nearly done up there?” He gestures to the balcony. 

“Yeah, pretty much. Just a couple more things to sort then I’m coming down to start prep. Probably be ready in about an hour? I’m going to use all of the leftovers so it should be simple.” 

“Good! You’ll come and watch me while its stewing, won’t you?” Jongin calls before settling on a song. 

“Of course!” Kyungsoo smiles, pushing off the balcony to go inside. 

“I love you, Soo!” Jongin shouts. 

“I love you more!” Kyungsoo replies. 

As Kyungsoo wanders back into their bedroom, he passes the mirror fixed on their wall. He surveys himself closely, something he doesn’t do often. There are crinkles round his eyes now, and thin lines drawing across his forehead. He brushes his hand over his hair, still fairly short but with definite grey stripes at his temples. Huh, Kyungsoo thinks, when did I get so old? 

And yet, when he looks in the mirror, he doesn’t _feel_ old. He feels _good._ Probably far more confident in himself than he ever was as a young, self-conscious man. That’s what a lifetime of love does for you, he supposes. Society’s thoughts and opinions start to matter a whole lot less, until suddenly they don’t matter at all. 

Kyungsoo has a blessed life. A beautiful home, a wonderful, healthy, loving family, a job as a singing and acting coach that he adores. There is absolutely nothing he would change, not a single grey hair on his head. 

When Kyungsoo looks in the mirror, all he can see is a happy, contented man. He thinks that’s pretty sexy. 

“Hm,” Kyungsoo considers, turning to pick up his next pair of socks. “Maybe I am a DILF.” 

**i love you have a great day <3**

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is currently on private due to some irl stuff, but I'm still accepting followers! Please come and join the noodle skwad and say hi @/teatoxic 
> 
> also crossposted on aff.


End file.
